joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Quantum-Verse
About This Verse The Quantum-Verse is a quasi-science fiction/comedy verse that relies on the minimalistibc absurdity of haphazardly put-together sci-fi terms and elements to provide humour. The Quantum-Verse and all of its original ideas are owned by Goosnav, a large meme-page account on instagram (YT & IG: @goosnav). The Quantum-Verse is regularly referred to as 'Goosnavic Lore', as Goosnav sees the Quantum-Verse as a part of his lore that he is writing. The Quantum-Verse encompasses many stories, primarily focusing on the adventures of Goosnav and his friends in many videos on his Youtube channel like Bingus Quest and The Kacid Chronicles, and the Void Exploration logs he has posted along with it. Apart from this, the Quantum-Verse contains many subplots and stories that happen within the verse, but aren't necessarily related to Goosnav himself (these stories include the Proqs and the Proqian Ultimatum, the Bingoid Republic, The Railer Archives and many other small additions that make up a vast expansive verse. Some, if not most of these spin-off additions to this verse belong to their respective creators). The Quantum-Verse happens in many distinct areas, but the main two can be separated into two categories: The Void and the Universe. The Void is one of the areas this verse centers around and is a driver for more than half of the content that comes from it. The Universe is anything that isn't the Void, and is where Bingus Quest is set in. The Railer Archives switches between the two, and other additions to the verse often take place in one only. Most of, if not all of the Quantum-Verse exists over something called a 'dimensional fabric'. The dimensional fabric is an infinitely-layered 'blanket' of dimensions which surrounds all universes on every dimension from 0 up to infinity - so, essentially, the dimensional fabric underlies all of reality and existence. Some energies, like Railer energy, is able to manipulate the dimensional fabric into shaping physical matter in our own spatial/temporal universe. Power of This Verse The power of this verse can range from human level to extremely formidable multiverse levels, as the addition of science fiction weapons and cosmic deities being a large influential factor in that. Many humans like Goosnav himself, Heverandt Bartholomew 'Hev' Krissos II, Professor Drey and more are human to peak athlete in power due to them being humans and having some technological augmentations in their blood. Their weapons make them much more powerful, however, with Quantum technologies able for them to dish out planetary-level damage, MFTL speeds and teleportation, Railer Energy technologies giving a few the ability to manipulate the dimensional fabric, and superweapons like the Hydrothermal Superweapon and the Quantum Dematerialiser are able to destroy from galaxies up to universes. Ancient civilisations that existed long before humanity, like the Martians and Rhodesians, have developed weapons of their own. The Martians have created a synthetic Jupiter core (only remnants of the core exist now) that was able to save Jupiter's structural integrity from collapsing during its conception 4 billion years ago, and held Jupiter's core together for another 3 billion years. The Rhodesians developed one of the first Quantum technologies ever built, a crude Quantum cannon, while being hastily put-together, was able to rip through star systems. There are certain deities within the Quantum-Verse that are Multiversal/Hyperversal in power, including Ling-Ling the Wise at full Yellow-Magic power, Hare Krishna combined with all the belief of Neo-India, the remaining population of the Pakistanis, and some other inanimate entities like a Hyper-Quantum Black Hole. With technology, regular humans can reach this level as well. Supporters/Opponents of This Verse Supporters * HeverandtBartholomewKrissosII Neutral Opponents Humans * Goosnav * Inces-Worter * Zorbotron * Lance the Bounty Hunter * Megatron the Poptart Master * Klondike Jones * Archibald * Scoutsnav * Snowsnav * Peacesnav * Hazdrubuael the Cyber-Wizard * papajohnsmemesv5 * Reginald Railer * Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II * Professor Drey * Jonk the 'Entrepreneur' * Ling-Ling the Wise * Kool Kid Keon * Professor Chesco * Raippe the Time Police Officer * The Allmighty Hare Krishna * Cameraman Tim * The Landlord * Mr. Ping * Hymn Arkman Alien/Non-Human Entities * Qhexo-Bog Guardian * The Martian Civilisation * The Rhodesian Race * Blormph * Boongus * Skrungus * Reformed Xlorbon * Krungus * Proqs * Xeno-Guardian * Frunkaset Technologies/Objects * Frunkatron * Quantum Leap Device * Hydrothermal Superweapon * Railer Energy Repulsor Glove * Railer Energy Slipstream Generator Device *Quantum Rifle *Hyper-Quantum Computation Device *Despacito Launcher *Towel *Xeno-Chips *Quantum Paste *Eternal Quantum Paste *The Artificer *Professor Drey's AK Category:Goosnavic Lore Category:The Quantum-Verse